Frances's Thanksgiving Day Marathon!
Plot The kids wish for an imaginary dream place that had thought of to come real. So Barney appears, and he makes it happen, with the power of imagination. This leads them to their adventure of a life time while going lots of places including a jungle, an island, an ice skating rank, and more. Later on, they realize that their dream place all along, was a town of make-believe. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Hannah * Robert * Keesha * Stephen * Danny * Jeff * Chip * Kim * Kristen * Maria * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette Song List # The Barney Theme Song # The Having Fun Song # Clean Up! Do Our Share! # Just Imagine # Imagine # Imagine A Place # The Land of Make-Believe # The Barney Bag # The Construction Song # I'm a Builder # We are Little Robots # Let's Go On an Adventure # The Adventure Song # I Just Can't Wait # Won't You Imagine with Me? # The Airplane Song # Jungle Adventure # If All The Raindrops # The Rainbow Song # Colors All Around # The Elephant Song # The Three Little Monkeys Rap # The Tiger Song # The Wheels on the Bus # Winter's Wonderful # Mister Snowman # It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! # Silly Sounds # Skating, Skating # Sledding, Sledding # I'd Love To Sail # Sailing Out Over the Ocean # That's What an Island Is # Mister Sun # If I Lived Under the Sea # Castles So High # Gonna Have a Picnic # I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream # Riding in The Car # A Camping We Will Go! # And The Green Grass Grows All Around # S'Mores # Scary Stories # I Used to Be Afraid # I Love the Mountains # Down By the Station # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Over in the Meadow # Listen! # Pop Goes the Weasel # Five Little Butterflies # The Rocket Song # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Mr. Star # Count The Stars # Floating Together So Free # I See the Moon # Aiken Drum # Imagination is Great! # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home # I Love You Barney Songs That Would've Debuted In This Video # I'm a Builder # Won't You Imagine With Me? # Imagination is Great! Trivia * This home video would've been: ** Released on video and DVD on November 10th 2000. ** Written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. ** The eleventh home video to feature The Barney Bag. ** Another time the kids ask Barney a question before he comes to life. ** The tenth time Barney is actually seen transforming back into a doll, while saying goodbye. * This home video would've also used the regular Season 6 intro during The Barney Theme Song, and the version of I Love You that was used in Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm would've been saved for this video instead. * Joe Phillips would've been the musical director for this video. * The same spaceship from Barney in Outer Space would return in this video. DVD Bonus Episodes # Three Wishes # The Queen of Make-Believe # An Adventure in Make Believe # Imagination Island # Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 episode) # Stick with Imagination!